


The Devil's Charm

by guren666



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I have no regrets, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, basement sex, no foreplay, why isn't this a tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: He thought that he should bring his man some water while he's working on that new shelf down in the basement. It all escalated too quickly once he was down there. Ohm got a sudden idea and knowing Toonz, he would like his idea, too.Aka, Ohm seduces Toonz.





	The Devil's Charm

**Author's Note:**

> You might wanna listen to these songs as I was listening to them while I wrote this: 
> 
> Tegan and Sara - Closer  
> X Ambassadors - Love Songs Drug Songs  
> Unlike Pluto - Worst In Me

It was a special place, he always thought of it when he opened the door and walked down through those stairs. Ryan took in air full of dust and moisture into his lungs. For some reason, he got a case of goose bumps, but not the bad kind.

It sounded strange, but the cellar was a place that fascinated him to a certain extent. Even back in childhood when he was with the cousins playing at grandma’s place. Basement has always been a little different from rest of house, it was a small world on its own. The time was running differently there, in silence, in secret, whispering the untold secrets surrounded by old junk. It all seemed to breathe memories and energy.

 

Their basement was smaller than at his parents’ or at his grandmother’s house. It reminded him of catacombs. The reverberation of his steps sounded strange. Everything was more scary here downstairs. The basement was a bit damp, often said to be populated by mysterious, sexy demon. A demon that stole his heart.

Ryan heard Luke shuffling his feet from the basement entrance. Slowly, he walked down the narrow stairwell. He didn’t plan on anything. He only brought him a bottle of water so that Luke would stay hydrated. Ryan’s watch showed eight o’clock, and the basement door was slightly left ajar. Luke was finishing the shelves for winter boots. He always worked down here on the weekends or after he got done on editing. Hammer blows ceased and Luke’s humming filled the silence.

Slipping a bottle of mineral water in his hand, he braced himself. “Is he done yet?”

The idea got stronger upon stopping to listen in. Ryan figured the work was done; no hammer hitting only Luke’s humming. To bring him water was a spontaneous idea. Just like his idea to seduce his sexy devil.

He descended the last stairs, looking at his muscled back. Luke wore a black T – shirt and skinny jeans. The casual outfit was enough to make him swoon. For a moment, he forgot to breathe. With the smell of wood, the sound of tension and the dark atmosphere, adrenaline pumped directly into his blood. Ryan wanted to seize Luke. Here and now. Take off his shirt and start kissing his body.

 

 

"Hello," he tried to say as gracious as possible.

 

"Hello love," Luke glowered and smiled. "It will be ready soon," he said.

 

"And w- will you do me? " He stammered and approached him. Standing close, chest to chest. Ryan looked at Luke’s lips, looking in the warm brown eyes from close proximity.

Ryan hugged him and put the bottle of water on the new shelf. Entire room smelled of the wood. Luke did not hesitate. He planted kisses on his neck, the slightly smaller man was enjoying himself and how Luke knew exactly where to bite down and make him moan. The sounds of Ryan’s moans were more muffled down here. But, to be sure...

He freed himself from the devil’s grasp momentarily, winking as he just swung around, closed the door, turned the key and thus locking himself in with the devil.

Luke eyed him hungrily, practically undressing him with eyes. Ryan wasn’t faring any better, he wanted his man, on the spot and right now.

 

"At least you will test its' sturdiness," Luke whispered as he came closer to him. Ryan put up his hands in the air and Luke used the presented opportunity to pull  T-shirt off him, as  he stood there half naked in the cold cellar. He took off his jeans, pulled down his boxers and the smaller man licked his lips, hungrily.

 

Without further ado, he dropped his pants, taking in the predatory look in Luke’s eyes. Teasingly, he was sliding down his underwear, trying to put on a show for his man, but he growled and grabbed his hands. “Impatient, aren’t you Toonzy ~” He sang with mirth that vanished when he saw Luke’s expression of a starving lion. “You’re such a tease,” they retraced the steps back to the shelf and Luke cornered him until he had nowhere to go.

He could feel how hard Luke was. They both wanted this so badly, waiting anymore would drive them crazy. With both hands, he grasped the wooden construction and spread his legs wide.

 

Hot, naked and greedy, he waited for it. His man obliged, hooking his legs up around his waist. Luke looked him in the eyes, took a deep breath, and Ryan tensed up in anticipation.

The tip poked at his entrance. He slid inside with one fluid motion, making Ryan whimper.

He felt only the heat of Luke’s cock entering as he drove into his ass as far as he could. Without preparation, spontaneous and taking him, just like he wanted. A moan escaped his mouth, so loud he was glad they were in the basement. Luke grinned. “So good? And I’m just starting.” He bit his earlobe, eliciting another loud moan from Ryan who was getting flushed.

He thrusted fervently, passionately. Luke was holding his ass, occasionally teasing Ryan’s nipples with his tongue, and Ryan was holding onto Luke for dear life, the pleasure was building up.

It was rough, as if Luke wanted to devour him right then and there. This position brought him no comfort, but the passion and want made up for it. His body has stopped responding to a negative environment similar to when one is immersed in ice water. Both men were shaking from building up pleasure.

Feeling the whole shelf moving as Luke kissed him, Ryan felt a surge of electricity run through him. His body was exposed to cold and burning heat at the same time, trapped between the shelf and Luke’s firm body.

His nipples hardened upon the touch as Luke’s chest touched them. Ryan tried to hold in that small groan, but his devil wanted to hear it, hear every sound he makes because of him. “Don’t hold back your voice, I want to hear it when you scream my name.”

“A bit cocky, aren’t you. Can you back up those words?” Ryan threw the gauntlet, knowing well Luke could deliver. Oh, he could. Then he’d limp about for three to four days.

“You’re cocky yourself. I was going easy on you because you need to edit, but now I can’t back down.”

 

 

Ryan didn’t exactly mind at this moment that they skipped foreplay straight to main event, he saw his chance and took it right here. No one could enter or hear them. Hell, at this point he didn’t care if someone heard them, not when Luke was balls deep in him, moaning his name so seductively into his ear.

Just as he was getting used to the feeling, Luke increased his pace, picking up until it was so fast they were both breathing erratically.

When he hit the prostate, Ryan lost the last ounce of self control he had and bucked his hips, urging him to go even faster. “Luke!!”

 

 

He was close. And judging from Luke’s facial expression, he was on the brink of climaxing, too.

Ryan touched his face briefly. “Please, I can’t hold on any longer... I’m about to come.”

“I’m close, too, Ohmie. Grab my neck and hold onto me...”

He did as instructed and with the timed thrusts Ryan came, screaming Luke’s name in pure ecstasy.

Luke milked him through the climax as he was nearing his own, shutting his eyes as he suddenly became still. His body bended as he rode on the waves of afterglow, sated.

When he opened his eyes again, Luke smiled gently at him. Ryan reciprocated as he leaned in for a kiss. His softening cock slid out of Ryan who untangled his legs from Luke’s waist.

He was a bit wobbly on the feet, but still able to stand on his own two feet. “How was it?” Luke asked smugly, knowing very well Ryan loved every second of it.

“It was amazing, so stop looking so damn smug and satisfied with yourself. Now help me get dressed up so we can go up and have a shower.”

 

“Round two?” Luke asked, noticing how Ryan’s ears turned pink.

“Maybe.”

 

“That’s basically a yes, Ohm. You just can’t resist my charms, can you?”

 

Ryan rolled eyes, asking himself for the thousandth time why he fell in love with this man. Still chuckling a bit, Luke bent down and picked up their clothes.

As they were getting dressed, Ryan stole a kiss. “Love you, Toonzy.”

 

A warm, loving smile met his gaze. “Love you, too Ohm.”

 

A few moments later and fully dressed, they ascended the stairs. The whole time Luke was grinning. Ryan was limping.

He can’t say he didn’t ask for it when he came down there to seduce him with that cute, begging expression earlier.

 

 

One hour later, freshly out of shower, Ryan’s editing commenced, but it took him a bit longer than usual.


End file.
